We are Normal, and you are strange
by TwilightAngelWings
Summary: This is about two girls living a basically normal life, until the yu yu hakusho gang comes and turns everything around.
1. What is normal?

(TwilightAngelWings: Hello people of fan fiction. This is gonna be my first lil story thingy, and I dunno what I'm doing so, bare with me and enjoy. I do not own YYH or the character Kaho (that one belongs to somebody else but she said I could use her so IT'S NOT COPYRIGHTING), but I do own the character Hoshi in this story. Also it is gonna be way sort since I'm writing it at skool. Kay, better get on with it. )

Starts

Chapter one  
What is normal?

" Oh my God!" The girl screamed though the hallways of the up until now quiet middle school. The screaming girls friend whacked her on the head.   
"What the hell is wrong with you!" Said the girl after hitting her friend. "It was to quiet in here." The girl who screamed said watching the worrywarts and teachers scramble around trying to figure out what was going on. " You certainly are a piece of work." said her friend rolling her eyes.  
The screaming girls name was Hoshi Shiarki. She has waist long hot pink hair and eyes, she also had a need for craziness. She was 14 years old, very immature. Hoshi's best friend's name is Kaho. Kaho was 13. Hoshi can never remember Kaho's last name, cause she is lazy and doesn't want to. Kaho had short brown hair and matching eyes. They were just normal girls trying to get through the 8th grade. At least, that's what they thought at the time.

Ever since the new kids came disrobing the middle school students normal life, but at least Hoshi would have her craziness need. The two girls watched as the group of new kids walked by them. It was hard to not notice new kids especially when they were all walking around together. One of them was fairly tall with brown eyes and ( This one is for you Marz barz-chan lol) geld back black hair. Another was about the same height. He had long bright red hair and emerald green eyes. Another one was a very tall guy. He had traffic cone orange hair and narrow black eyes. The last was a very short one. He had black spiked up hair that could prove wrong the laws of gravity and crimson red eyes.

"Lookie new kids." Kaho said as if they were looking at tiger at the zoo. Hoshi just got a sour look on her face and said " Boy, that sucks" Kaho made a weird clueless face at her friend. "What does?"  
"That is!" Hoshi said pointing to the herd pf amazingly new students. " Even the short one is taller then we are!" She was right, even if it was only by a few inches. The bright red head looked back at them. Any normal people would have looked away and got embarrassed when somebody found out there were staring at them. But Kaho and Hoshi were not normal people. They kept staring until he got out of eye range. Hoshi looked up at the clock. Class wasn't going to start for a few minutes anyway.

She ran over to the group of new kids dragging her friend behind her. "HI NEW KIDS I'M HOSHI!" She said loudly.  
" I'M KAHO! HI!"  
They all just stared blankly at them for awhile. Apparently the animals at the zoo were not used to being talked to by tourists. The geld back hair one was the first to say anything.  
" You two are not normal. " Hoshi stared at him and Kaho smiled knowing it was true. "What is normal?" Asked Hoshi. " How do you know your not the ones who aren't normal? What makes you think that me and Kaho aren't then only Normal people here? What is normal? What makes you normal?" The boys just stared at her not having any idea of what to say. " Well? I wanna know."  
" My name is Yusuke." Said the gelled hair guy. After that the other guys started introducing themselves. This "Yusuke" must have been the leader of there herd.  
" I am Suichi, pleased to meet you" said the long haired redhead. "I'm Kuwabara!" Said the guy with the traffic cone hair. " Hiei." Said the short, yet still taller then them, spiky haired guy. Hoshi and Kaho smiled. " You know, " Hoshi said " You guys suck at answering questions."

( TwilghitAngelWings: End chapter. I know, I know, its really really short and pointless and stupid but I thought that would be a good place to end it. The next one will be more actionish promise! )


	2. Memories Lost

( TwilightAngelWings: Hi again. I sadi that this chapter would be better… AND IT SHALL bawhahaha. I do not own YYH or Kaho, but I own Hoshi)

Chapter Two  
Memories Lost

The school day continued normally. Well, as normal as you can get with these girls. The classes were all boring, just as always. Some kid tried to set the frogs in the science lab free. I was just a routine school day. The real insanity started after the bell rang and school was let out for the day.

After school the two girls went to get ice cream with their herd of new kid new friends. Unlucky for them it was a very warm spring day and the ice cream was melting fast. " We are under attack!" Screamed Hoshi as a drip of ice cream ran off the cone and onto her hand. A dip of ice cream then fell from Kaho's cone onto her shoe. " Oh God!" Kaho yelled " Call the department of when ice cream goes bad!" The boys just stared at the spazing girls and began to pretend that they didn't know them. "We'll be right back guys." Said Hoshi as she dragged her friend to the nearest restaurant looking for a bathroom.

Once in the fancy restaurant for stuck up rich people, the sticky girls began looking for a bathroom until Hoshi felt a grip on her wrist. She turned around and saw an old man staring at her with a very shocked look on his face. "Hoshi, that your grandpa?" Asked Kaho.

"Its's you! It's you! Oh my god! I can't believe it! It's really you! You haven't aged at all, but it's you!" Yelled the old man talking as if they were long lost friends, but Hoshi had never seen him before. "I'm sorry," She said. "You must have me confused with someone else. I don't know you." Hoshi told him trying to pull her wrist away, but the old man was much stronger then he looked. " No! It IS you! It has to be! I would never forget that face, that voice, I would never. You are Hoshi Shiaki. You know me!" He continued to say. " I am your younger brother. Seiki, don't you remember me?"

" What the hell are you talking about mister! Are you crazy or something! Let her go!" Kaho demanded stomping her foot on the ground. "Sir, you must be mistaken, I don't have a younger brother, and even if I did, you couldn't be him. You are like 75 years old!" Hoshi yelled, she was now getting annoyed. "Leave us alone, crazy!" Kaho yelled at the old man and karate chopped his wrist like she had seen so many times on TV. The man let go and the girls ran out of the building forgetting why they even went in.

They started walking back to their group of new friends hoping that they were even still waiting for them. "Well, that was WEIRD." Kaho said as the made there way back to the ice cream place. " Yeah, it was. Next time let's find a place without creepy old guys." Kaho agreed.

"What took you so long?" Asked Yusuke. All the guys were still standing impatiently outside the ice cream place. " WE WERE ATTACKED BY OLD PEOPLE!" Kaho told them loudly as the buys stared at her weirdly. " Yes, she is telling the truth, this old guy said he was my younger brother, but I have no brother..and… he was like.. OLD." A shocked look came apon the guys faces. " What's with you?" Kaho asked them. Hiei rolled his eyes and said " Nothing." With that all the guys left and neither Hoshi nor Kaho could find a reason why. They both figured that they had something to do. Well, neither of the girls did so they went for a walk to the park.

At the park the girls sat at a bench and started throwing crumbs and piece of paper at birds. The crumbs ( at least they thought they were crumbs) and papers were from there bags which they had brought with them. Jus then another old man was walking by. " Do not make eye contact!" Kaho whispered to Hoshi who laughed. The old man turned and look at them. He smiled at Hoshi, but when his eyes got to Kaho, his warm smile became a look of terror. He pointed at Kaho and screamed. " Oh god! It's you! I thought you were dead! I thought he killed you!" The old man said nothing more, just ran. He ran faster then either of the girls had ever seen and old man run. The two looked at each other. " Have all the old guys lost it?" Hoshi asked. " They must have." Kaho replied getting up from the bench. Suddenly being in a place with crazy old men didn't seem very fun.

The girls went to Kaho's house since Hoshi's foster family hated them both. They didn't bother talking to Kaho's rude father or perverted brother, they just went straight upstairs into Kaho's bedroom. The room have gray walls covered with posters of anime and a shelf full of aniem soundtracks and other CDs. The girls hopped onto the black starry bedspread and started talking. Kaho was the one to start the conversation.  
" Today was weird."  
" I know, I am afraid of old people from now on okay?"  
" Kay. I can not believe that old guy thought you were his OLDER sister." She laughed. " That would make you like… WAAAAAAY old."  
" Yeah, and you, the great kaho who nearly gave some old guy at the park a heart attack"

The girls both laughed. They both merely thought that the old men were crazy and nothing more. They were wrong. The men were much more then Kaho and Hoshi could ever believe

They stayed up so late talking about the crazy people that it was mush to late for Hoshi to walk home. So she stayed. Sometime in the middle of the night the window smashed and two rocks were in the middle of Kaho's bed. The two were still wide awake and now the window was smashed. Kaho stood up on her bed and yelled. " WHAT THE HELL!" She looked out the window, but there was no one.

"look" Hoshi said holding up a piece of paper that was tied to one of the rocks. " We gots mail" she said unfolding it. Kaho looked at the piece of paper over Hoshi's shoulder after she was finishing cussing at the broken window with no one outside. The paper had no letter, no long message, just one word.

**_DIE._**

As soon as they had read the word aloud, the light bulb of the small lamp, the only sorce of light in the whole house, shattered and the room went dark.

( TwilightAngelWings: Well, I have to say… this chapter came out.. a lot stranger then I intebded. Lol its still kinda short… oh well I'll work on it. Hope you liked. )


	3. Who am I?

(TwlightAngelWings: Hi ya'll. I'm gonna try to make this on less creepy/short o. )

Chapter 3

Who am I?

_Creeeeak _went Kaho's bedroom door. _Tap... tap... tap_. Footsteps. Someone was in the room. The girls stayed right where they were, trying not to make a sound. Maybe if they were quiet enough whoever it was would leave. The person, who the girls could not see in the dark, tripped on one of Kaho's magazines and hit the floor with a CRASH. " Ow! What the hell!" Said a voice they both knew well.

It was Kaho's clumsy older brother. " Holy crap, Hiro, you scared us!" Kaho yelled waving her fist, even if no one could see. " Well, sorry! I just wanted to bring you a flashlight sense you freaked out in the dark."

"LIAR!"

"Whatever if you don't want it.."

"Oh My God! YOU MORON! GIMME IT!"

He tossed her the flashlight and walked out of the room, but not before tripping over a shoe.  
"Your brothers an idiot." Hoshi told Kaho. Kaho nodded and said. "Try living with him."

Hoshi picked up the piece of paper as Kaho flicked on the flashlight. "Ya think this is a joke?" Hoshi said looking at the paper upside-down, then sideways. Kaho nodded. What else were they suppose to think? A threatening letter is hard to take seriously when you have an older brother. Hoshi tossed the paper aside. It must have been nothing. She hoped with all her heart that it was nothing.

Kaho got up from the gray carpeting and walked toward the door with the flashlight in hand. " You hungry?" She asked turning the door handle. Hoshi nodded and got up as well. It was almost morning anyway. The girls headed out into the dark hallway. They stumbled there way to the staircase and held the railing tight as they walked down. At the bottom of the stairs it was only a few steps away from the kitchen. As soon as the got in Kaho walked along the wall searching for the light switch. Hoshi was trying to find the table, or the fridge or the counter or anything in the dark room. The flashlight didn't give off much light.

Kaho found the switch and flicked it. Nothing happened. She flicked it a few more times, but nothing. Darkness. "Hoshi the lights are not working."

"What!" Hoshi yelled, forgetting her search. CRASH. Another window broke, but this time it was no rock that broke it.

The girls turned toward the broken window. The was a man standing before them. Broken pieces of glass was shattered around his feet. They couldn't see what he looked look. He was just a dark figure with glowing red eyes."To bad your here." Said the man in a raspy voice. " It takes the fun out of tracking you down." Hoshi and Kaho just stared at him. Was this another joke? Well, the jokester was taking it way to far. "Look dood," Hoshi said. " I am like so not in the mood for a pratical joke right now, so go home." The man laughed. " My dear girl," He said tossing a knife pass her. " This is no joke." The knife missed, but it did mange to create a small cut on her cheek before it stabbed into the wall. Kaho screamed. " Hey, buddy you got money to pay for that!" The man laughed again. Hoshi and Kaho were not what he expected. He through another dagger this one cut off Kaho's black shirt sleeve and left a small cut on her upper arm. "What's your problem!" Hoshi yelled. Neither of the girls seemed to comprehend that there lives may be in danger. The man snickered and headed for the door. "It would be much to easy to kill you now." He said. " I suggest you try and find yourselves, Flower Angel, and little fire wolf." The girls glared as he walked out of the house. Kaho ran to the door to give that man a piece of her mind, but no one was there. Maybe they were seeing things?

The sun rose as the girls were eating sugary rice balls at the kitchen table. They were already changed into clean clothes. Hoshi went to Kaho's house so often that there were clothes there for her. She was wearing a white belly shirt with a clover on it, and jeans. Kaho was wearing a white tank top over a black long sleeve shirt, and black tight jeans. The two were the only people up in the quiet house. "You think he had us confused with other people?" Kaho asked. Hoshi shrugged. She wished it was just a stupid joke.

It was the saturday, so at least they didn't have to worry about school. They both got up after the rice balls were finished off. No use in wasting a perfectly good saturday. They decided to go to the spring time fair in the park today. None of the rides, or booths or anything would be ready yet, but they had nothing better to do.

The fair was full of people setting things up. The girls had had a hard time sneaking in, since no one was suppose to be there yet. They gates proved easy to climb. They walked around watching people getting the place ready for the crowd. As the were walking the girls saw some unexpected faces.

"Yusuke? What are you doing here?" Kaho asked. However she did not get an answer, what she got was a sharp pain in the back of her neck. She also heard the painful scream of her best friend. Next thing the knew, it was dark again. They were getting really sick of getting stuck in the dark.

Hoshi woke up in a bed. The room she was in looked kinda like a hospital room. It was all white, just like the bed she was laying in. She sat up and looked around the room. In a bed next to her was Kaho. Kaho was already awake and sitting up. "Kaho, where are we?" Hoshi asked. Kaho smiled a kinda creepy smile. It was the smile that Hoshi knew. "Who are you?" She asked. "You are not Kaho..." With that the room went black. Why was there so much darkness?

The room changed from the white hospital room to a warmy colored living room. Hoshi looked around and saw her new kid friends and some people that she didn't know. "Whaa...?" She said. Kaho was sitting in a arm chair. "Hoshi!" She said with a smile. This was the real Kaho, no doubt about it. "Where are we?"  
" Your in spirit world!" Said a bubbly girl with bright blue hair. "Were where?" Kaho asked. Yusuke sighed and looked at the two obviously confused girls and told them. " You two are not human." Hoshi and Kaho just stared at him. "What!"

The girls each had there own rooms. They both thought it was weird to have your own rooms in a place where you have never been before. The rooms were just like there rooms at home, which made them each sorta uncomfortable.

Hoshi was sitting on her bed staring out the window. They may have been able to remake her room, but the view was different. It was much better then her neighbors nasty grass green house. What is was looking at now was no ugly house, but a beautiful blue sky. If there was anything else, she did not know. She was to obsessed with the blue, blue cloudless sky.

Hoshi heard a quiet tap on the door. "It's open." She said not looking from the window, from the sky. Hiei stepped in and closed the door behind. Hoshi looked away from the window. "Hi Hiei what's up?" Hiei just looked at her with an annoyed look on his face. "Whatsa matter?" She asked. "Kurama is with your friend, Kuwabara is afraid of you, and Yusuke beat me at paper scissors rock." Hiei said. A rather large sentence for him, but he made up for the words with the sour sound of his voice.

He walked over and sat on the bed next to her. "So, Are you ready to hear about what type of demon you are? Or are you gonna throw another fit?" Hoshi blinked. The guys would have told Kaho and Hoshi before, but when they found out the were demons they threw a huge screaming fit and stormed down the hallway. Lucky for them they found the rooms that were suppose to be there's. They shut themselves up inside for twenty minutes.

Hoshi nodded and said. "I'm good." She had brushed off the shock of "My life has been a lie" by now and she wanted to know the truth. " Apparently you are an Angel with healing powers." Hiei told her. " I'm an Angel? Oh kewl!" Hoshi said. "Yeah... about 50 years ago you lost all your memories. Also you have a half brother named Seiki..."  
"THAT OLD GUY!" Hoshi blurted out. "Why am I not old then?"  
"Because you age differently then your half human brother." Hiei said getting up. "So now you now." He left the room to left Hoshi to her thoughts.

Kaho lay on her bed staring at her ceiling. She was a demon? She didn't feel like a demon. How could this be? Does that mean everything she ever knew wasn't real? She heard a knock on the door and said "Enter if you dare." Kurama walked in and closed the door behind him. "Hey." He said walking over and sitting on the bed next to her. She however did not move. "Okay. Shoot. What am I?" She said. She wanted to get to the point and find some truth in the sea of lies.

"Well, you are a wolf demon with fire elemental powers." Kurama told her. Kaho nodded. "You were very very powerful. You took on whole armies yourself, and won. Someone tried to kill you, but failed. You had to come here to regain yourself, but you lost all your memories in the process." He continued. "Thanks for telling me." Kaho said. She had heard enough. Kurama got up and left. Memories came folding back. Memories that neither of the girls were ready for.

(TwlightAngelWings: Hi. It's longer right? I think its less creepy. No more old guys right? Well, please tell me what you think! I will continue ASAP)


	4. Memories Gained

(TwilightAngelWings: Hewo people...I don't own YYH or Kaho. I own Hoshi. Blah blah blah...)

Memories gained

Hoshi stared at the sky again then took a big black marker out of her pocket. She drew a dark 'X' on her palm and then drop the marker onto the bed. After hearing about who she really was, memories came flooding back. She fell back on her bed and stared at the plastic glittery star covered ceiling. The person in her memories didn't even seem like her. It was more like she was watching someone else's memories. Could that girl with they white wings really be her?

(okay, Just you all are not confused to death this next part is Her MEMORIES. Not whats happening. Just wanted to clear that up, so get back to your story now. :Is hit with a shoe for stalling: oow)

The past Hoshi had small, yet still beautiful angelic wings and she was wearing a white silk kimono. She was running through a dark, wet, forest. All the plants were a dead dark brown color and the sky was dark either from clouds or night. Hoshi was holding something tightly in her hands, but what was it? A jewel? Yeah It was a jewel. A crystal blue jewel with what appeared to be a blue frozen flame inside it. It was beautiful and it must have been important.

Hoshi tipped over a large rock and fell forward. "Oww.." She got back up quickly and started running again. Someone was after her. It was the man with the red eyes. He was wearing all black and he was catching up with her quickly. Hoshi couldn't fly, her wings were covered with blood and losing a few feathers as she ran. She was easy to follow on the ground, for when she touched the dead ground or a tree, it bloomed with life.

"What's the matter lil angel?" Asked the man. "Can't fly?"

" You are not going to get it, so give it up!" Hoshi screamed. "Come on" He said. "With your mothers soul I could rule all of the worlds." That jewel is a soul? _He's just toying with_ _me.._ Hoshi thought. She climbed over a huge fallen tree and almost fell again when she jumped off it. Now the man was just walking. There was no way Hoshi was going to get away, and they both knew it.

Hoshi hid behind a large tree trunk. She leaned against it trying to catch he breath. Flowered bloomed up along the trunk where she touched it, she would not be be hidden for long. She needed a place to hid the jewel. Letting it fall into the wrong hands would mean the end of everything. Why did her mother have to be so powerful anyway?

- - - - -

Kaho lay on her bed glaring at the ceiling. She was ticked off that everything she knew was a lie. She hated being lied to. What are you you suppose to do when the only truth you knew is a lie? This was like the mother of all lies and it made her mad, but when she though about it, she would rather kept being lied to rather then face the truth.

(Now its Kaho's memories. my story is confusing isn't it? MUAHAHAHAA! oookay ...PUT THE SHOES DOWN! ...JUST PUT THEM DOWN::hides:)

Kaho stood on a dead gray ground with no plants anywhere to be seen. In front of her was an army of thousands that stretched as far back as the eye could see. Kaho just smirked. There may have been many fighters, but she could handle it. She had large gray wolf ears and a fluffy tail. He ears twitched. She loved the long ere silence before a bloody battle.

Kaho decided to give the cowardly men a chance to turn tail and run. Since all the men looked like they were about to pee there pants with fear. They all knew Kaho as the blood thirsty killer that could not be beaten. If they were shaking now were they worth the fight? " You have 10 seconds to run away!" Kaho screamed over the crowd of trembling fighters. "One..." All of the men began to scramble and panic. "Two..." They seem to be torn between running and staying. "Three..." The fighters turned and began running for it. "Ten!"

Kaho began shoot large balls of fire from her fists burning up the fighters in the coward one by one. The pain screams on the hit men filled the dark gloomy sky. Kaho ran across the ashy dead ground to keep up with the men that had got away from her flames of death. People were being burn out by the dozen and fast. This fight was short lived.

Soon there was no one left standing but Kaho herself and the flames of her victory. She smirked. " Ha. That was not a challenge even worth my time." She was readty to find another group to take on, and beat. Just when she thought she was at the top of the world she felt the cold blade of a katana against her neck. Her body tensed up and she yelled. "Who has a death wish!" Then a voice that she knew very well filled her gray fuzzy wolf ears. "Don't move unless you want to die." How could this be happening? She was unbeaten, wasn't she? For the first time ever Kaho felt with crying, but who what that holding the Katana?

- - - - - - - - - -

Hoshi woke up in a sleeping bag on Kaho's bedroom floor. She jerked up and looked around. Was that all a dream? She crawled out of the navy sleeping bag and slowy worked her way up apon her feet until she was standing. No way that could be a dream it was just so real. She put her hand on her upper arm. A Band-Aid. She felt a band-aid! The band-aid that she put on the cut after the man with red eyes came. It was real! Just to prove it to herself, for the last bit a proof to make everything right (or wrong) she looked at her hand. The was an X. A big black X. The X she drew on the bed in the weird sprit place.

She looked over at Kaho who was now sitting up in her bed looking confused. That confused look like when you wake up in a room that isn't yours. When you have no idea where you are because you are not in the place were you fell asleep. Hoshi showed Kaho her hand joyfully. "It was real!" She said. At first Kaho a a look of relief, but then it turned to concern like "Do we want it to be real?"

Hoshi noticed a dead potted rose on Kaho's desk. Kaho was never very good at remember to water those things. Hoshi walked over and stared at it for a while. She wanted to test something. She touched the droopy closed bud, and the second she did it stopped drooping and burst with life. Hoshi squeaked and almost fell on her butt with surprise. Kaho hopped out of bed and looked at her newly living rose. "You killed my dead thing, how is it suppose to be dead down?" Kaho said and poked it. When she did the rose was set on fire. Kaho screamed and she did fall over. "Like that." Hoshi told her. Kaho blinked. "Well, that was fun."

Hoshi looked at the digital clock sitting on Kaho's night stand. It was only 1:00pm. Well, they couldn't just sit in Kaho's room all day, it was not like them to stay inside that long, so they decided to go walk around a near by graveyard. They like graveyards.

They walked around trying to find the oldest gravestone in the yard. So far they were stuck on Mai Tairia who died in 1974. It was a very sunny day and the graveyard didn't look as dead as it should. It was filled with flowers and life. It almost took all the fun out of it. "Look! I found one!" Kaho yelled from half way across the yard. "Coming!" Hoshi said as she ran over and knelt down to read the date on the grave stone.

Date of death: 1955, but she couldn't read the name, there was moss growing over it. She began brushing the moss off. They could she the first letter. "K." Kaho read aloud. Next letter. "A" Next. "H" then "O".  
"Kaho...?"  
Hoshi quickly brushed off the rest of the moss and Kaho just stared at it. Kaho Hishari. "Kaho, whats your last name?" Hoshi asked. Kaho took a step backward. "H..H-Hishari."

"Thats so weird.."   
"I'm..dead?"  
"It must be a different Kaho Hishari."  
"What are the chances of that!"

Kaho took another step back. What would you except? Finding your name in the grave yard is not something easy to deal with. "But Kaho this person died like 50 years ago!" Hoshi yelled. It seems she had already forgotten about there demonic past. "So!" Kaho yelled at her. " This is sooo no happening... are you sure it says Kaho _Hishari_?" Hoshi nodded. That was exactly what it said. She got back up to her feet. "Kaho don't lost it on me." Kaho sometimes had spaz attacks when she found out something really weird.

Kaho started walking for the gates. Hoshi followed her. They would pretend that the name on the gravestone was 'Mandy applesbee' or something. In her fustration Kaho stomed right out into the street.

"Kaho watch out for the car!"

(TwilightAngelWings: BWAHAHAHAHA. YES it it still short, but the chapter is over now, so hahahaaaa... I am a good person)


	5. Rushing Water

( I don't own YYH of Kaho, but Hoshi, Seiki, and Ai are MYN)

Chapter 5

Rushing water

Flames. Kaho stood in the middle of the road breathing hard. Sweat ran down from her hairline down her cheek and dripped of her chin. The flaming remains of what used to be a car lay about 6 feet in front of her. Small groups of passers by stared at the flaming mass and the girl who somehow managed to destroy a speeding car. A few of the whipped out there cell phones and dialed 911.

Hoshi ran up to Kaho, not taking her eyes away from the burning car in the middle of the otherwise empty street. "K-kaho... You like... you like... destroyed the ..like.. car!" Hoshi always said "like" a lot when she got to nervous. Kaho just stared at the fire trying to catch her breath. She didn't have any idea what to do. Then her feet started moving. Hoshi was pushing her to the left. "Kaho Lets go, like destroying like cars is like like like really like bad!"

Kaho glared at her friend. "Hoshi if you don't stopping saying 'like' i am gonna like totally kill you!" " Don't mock me!" "Then stop talking." "Fine I will." "Fine I'll be happy." "Fine." "Fine."

Kaho felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a police man. "Excuse my, girls, but do you have any information on this-" He didn't even get to finish talking. "No!" They ran off in the opposite direction of the police man. They had no idea wear they were going. As soon as they were sure the police man wasn't following them the stopped to catch there breath. Just when they thought they were safe, whack! Something hit Hoshi on the head. "ow." She looked at the ground to see what hit her. A rock. A small little pebble about the size of a marble. Wait. A rock? Oh no. that means...

The man with red eyes should a few feet door the sidewalk staring at them. He was wearing a black overcoat and what kinda looked like a black cowboy hat. His fashion sense was horrible. He smiled and took his hat off before bowing. "Good afternoon, Tenshi, Ookami. I am Akuma." He said to them. His happy greeting changed fast. " Kay, lets get down to business, shall we? You!" He said pointing to Hoshi. "Tell me where your mothers soul is hidden." Hoshi blinked and stared at him. "Excuse me?" "Don't play dumb! Tell me!" "She's not playing." "Shut up Kaho!"

Akuma was getting annoyed. " I don't have time to play your stupid games! Its taken me years to find you both again! Tenshi! Tell me where the damned soul is!" Hoshi glared at him. " Hey buddy my name is Hoshi, not Tenshi. Say it with me. Ho...shi..." Akuma was about to draw his sword but looked around. To many witnesses. He turned and left without saying a word.

The girls started walking. They didn't know where to go or what to do, so they just kept going. Walking walking walking... somehow the girls ended up on a bridge just as the sun was beginning to set. "Ooh! Kaho the water looks so pretty!" Hoshi said looking at the water shimmering in the sun.

Hoshi leaned over the railing of the bridge on looked down at the water below. "It's all shiny." Hoshi said smiling. Kaho sighed. "Your an idiot and your gonna fall, y'know." Hoshi glared at her friend. " I am not" Hoshi said. Suddenly hoshi starting losing her grip. "Uh oh..."

Her hands slipped off the railing and she head head first off the bridge. SPLASH! "Hoshi!"

Hoshi couldn't swim at all. Kaho ran off the bridge and ran over to the rivers edge. "Hoshi? Hoshi where are you! Hoshi!"

Just then, as if on Que. Yusuke and his friend came walking by. Yusuke notice the panicing Kaho at the river side. "Kaho what's the matter?" He said walking over to her. Kaho pointed at the running water. " Hoshi fell in the water!" "She what!" Kuwabara yelled. Hiei took off his cloak and threw it at Kuwabara before jumping into the water. A few mintues later Hiei was out of the water with a soaked unconscious Hoshi in his arms. They where the longest mintues of Kaho's 13 year old life. Hoshi's forehead was bleeding. "Ah! She's bleeding!" Kaho pointed out. "She must have hit her head." Kurama told them.

Nothingness. Where am I? Hoshi thought to herself looking at the darkness around her. There was nothing. Only the dark. How do you find out where you are if there is nothing but you? "Oh god am I dead!" Hoshi said starting to panic. She but her hand up to her chest. "I can't be I feel my heartbeat... but.. if your dead can you still feel your heartbeat? How could you your heart stops when you die doesn't it? Okay I am not dead! No No No I'm not. Okay? Okay." Hoshi sighed and looking around, but she didn't see anything at all. "Right. Let's find where we are then." Hoshi said and started walking forward. Splash! Hoshi stepped in a puddle.

Water? Hoshi bent down and touched the water with her finger, but she didn't get wet. She decided to keep going. Just then Hoshi saw a tree. "hey there something!" She started running toward it. She thought that if she didn't hurry up and get it, that it was going to go away. She finally got to and and touched it. When she did everything around her started glowwing. Brighter and bright. Hoshi but her hands over her eyes to shield them from the light.

Hoshi looked through her fingers. The light was gone, and now she was surrounded by a lust green forest. She looked around. " Oh wow.. where am I now?" She started walking, then she heard singing. Someone was there. She walked toward the direction of the singing and saw a person. "Ah hello there!" She yelled. The person turned around. It was Hoshi! It was hoshi herself! It was just like looking into a mirror, only that Hoshi had on a white kimono.

Then there was another voice. "Big sister, Ai! Sister where are you!" Hoshi stared at the girl that looked just like her. Was that girls name Ai? "Um excuse me.." Hoshi said. Ai got up and starting walking toward Hoshi. " I was wondering.." Ai walked straight through Hoshi as if she was a ghost. What the! Hoshi looked at herself to make sure she was solid. She was. She couldn't see through herself or anything. She walked over to a tree and touched it. She could feel the tree as well. She turned around and looked at the girl. Maybe she was the one who wasn't real.

Ai walked over to a little brown haired boy that had tears in his 6 year old eyes. "Sister don't go away like that." He said. "I'm sorry, Seiki." Ai said smiling. Seiki! That old man! Could they be one and the same! Couldn't be! "Promise me, Sister, Ai." He said. Ai looked at him. "Must you call me that? You know my name is Hoshi." Hoshi stared at the girl. It really was her. THAt GIRL IS ME! She thought. "I know." Said the boy. "But, Ai, is what everyone in town calls you sister, so, I shall as well." Ai sighed and nodded.

Hoshi dropped to her knees. She had never been so clueless in her whole life, well at least not since her last math test. What was going on? She looked around at the sun shining through the crsip green leaves of the many trees around her. Seem seemed to know where she was. Where these memories?

Ai stood back up and started walking toward a small town. Seiki slipped his small hand into hers and they walked together. "Hey wait." Hoshi got up quickly and ran after them. She knew that something important was going to happen and she didn't want to miss a second of it.

------------

Kaho, Yusuke, and everyone had been sitting in the waiting room in the local hospital for about 20 minutes. Kaho was tapping her index fingers together nervously. "Do you think she's okay?" She asked the tile on the waiting room floor. "I'm sure she'll be fine." Kurama encouraged. "Do you really think so?" Kaho asked timidly. She was so worried she was shaking. " I'm Sure of it." Kurama smiled at her, but she didn't see. She was to busy having a staring contest with the floor.

A very pretty blonde nurse walked out into the waiting room. "Her condition is stabilized so you can so see her now, room 216." She nurse said smiling. Kaho got up for her chair fast and ran out of the waiting room. The guys followed after her knowing she would realize she had no idea wear room 216 was in a while.

Kaho opened the hospital door slowly peeking in. "Hoshi?" She opened the door the rest of the way and walked inside. "Hoshi?" She dragged a chair that was in the corner over to the bed and sat down. She stared at her sleeping friend in the white hospital bed. Hoshi had a white bandage around her head and her hair was still a little wet. "Hoshi... I hope your okay."

Kaho sat in that chair for hours. Person after person came in to try to get her to leave, but she stayed put. Just then the blonde haired nurse walked in again. Kaho turned around in her chair and glared at her. "Why isn't she waking up!" She demanded. The nurse backed away shyly. "Well.. you see.. she hit her head really hard.. she may be out for a few days.. weeks.."  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WEEKS!" Kaho screamed angrily at the nurse. "I'm ..sorry.." The nurse said backing timidly away. "Umm.. visiting hours are over..." She said, by now she was almost out the door. " I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS ABOUT THE HOURS!" Kaho yelled. "Oh.." The nurse said and walked away. Kaho sat right back down in her chair facing Hoshi again. She pointed at her. "Don't you dare black out on me for weeks, you hear me!" Hoshi didn't even move a little bit. Kaho dropped her hand back down to her side.

Yusuke peeked into the room. "Kaho?" Kaho turned around fast in her chair. "What!" Yusuke looked at her sternly. "Kaho, sitting here all night won't help a thing." Kaho glared at him for a few minutes before standing up. "Fine." She said following Yusuke out of the the room, down the hall, and out of the hospital.

Kaho got home at about 8:00pm. She sat in her room staring up at the ceiling replaying Hoshi falling into the river over and over. She kept thinking that there was a way to help somehow. If only she had tired to do something. That if she had done something, Hoshi would be talking to her on the phone right now about nothing instead of laying in a cold empty hospital room. The more she thought about it the more guilty she felt. Then a rock broke through her window.

Kaho stood up on her bed and pointed to the broken window. "LOOK MR.AKUMA MAN! I'M NOT IN THE FREAKING MOOD FOR YOUR CRAP RIGHT NOW SO SCREW OFF!" She plopped back down on the bed and stared into space. What she said didn't seem to work because 5 minutes later a dagger was in her wall.

She stood up and stared at the wall and then at the window. She was so made she felt her fists lit on fire, but it didn't burn. She picked up a wad of paper on the floor which quickly started on fire and she chucked it out the window. "Do not mess with me." She said to the window. "But its fun." a voice answered back. Kaho was so completely ticked off she opened the window and jumped out into the dark.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" She yelled into the sky. She felt a once rock tap her in the back of her head. She turned around quickly and shot a ball of fire in the general direction. The fire lit up the trees, but no one was there. "Where are you!" no answer. "Coward!" Suddenly the fire went out. "Killing you now would be meaningless." She heard Akuma say then he was gone. Kaho punched a tree hard and it fell over making a loud crashing sound. She climbed back up into her room, sat in her bean bag chair with all the lights off and waited for daybreak.

"Wait!" Hoshi yelled running after Ai and Seiki who where a ways ahead of her. "Hey, you... er... me.. or.. CHICK IN THE WHITE! SLOW DOWN!" She yelled at them. She felt like an idiot talking to her memories, but she was so slow. They got to a small cheerful looking little town surrounded by green forest. Hoshi looked around. It was full of humoniod demons and apparitions walking around. "Oh wow.. Its so pretty." Hoshi said looked all around her.

Then she realized that Ai and Seiki were really really far away. "Oh hey! Wait!" Hoshi said running straight through crowds of people to catch up. They got to a big fancy house and walked through the big gates and up to the door. "Did I live here?" Hoshi asked herself. Ai and Seiki opened the door and and walked with the little invisible girl tagging along.

Ai walked down a hallway holding her small brothers hand. She let go os his hand as soon as they go tot a white door and she turned the handle. She walked inside the room and Hoshi followed her starting to feel a little bit noise. In the room was a bed with a very pale woman lying in it. Hoshi stared at her. "m-...mom?" Hoshi blinked.

Ai knelt down by the bed. "Feeling any better?" She asked the pale woman. The woman looked at Ai weakly. And put a some crystal blue jewel in Ai's hand. "Take care of Seiki." After that was said the woman hand went limp and Ai should up fast and ran out of the room. Hoshi wondered what was happening. "Seiki! Go into your room and dont come out until I come get you!" Ai yelled to her brother as he did what he was told.

CRASH! Someone broke through the front door. They knew. They already knew. Ai's mother was dead. AI took off her sandal and throw it at the window shattering it. She climbed out holding her jewel tightly. When she was climbing through the broken glass her small white wings wear cut and now bright red with blood. She jumped to the ground, slipped on her shoe and ran into the forest.

Suddenly everything went back to the black nothingness. Hoshi looked around "Where'd I go?" She asked herself. She looked all around then a few feet away she saw some light. She ran for it, but stopped as soon as she was inches away. She looked up but the light seemed to be coming out of nowhere. She stepped into the light and everything changed.

Ai was standing on a large hill looking over a battle field. There was only one person left in the bloody area below. In her hand Ai held a katana tight. Hoshi was so confused. Where was the jewel? Was Seiki still in his room? Why was Ai holding a katana?

It had been 3 days since Hoshi had been hospitalized and Kaho was walking around the hallways of her middle school. Class was going on, but class was the farthest thing from her mind. There were tons of rumors about Hoshi already. " I heard she jumped off a bridge and killed herself." "I heard she moved to canada and became a hockey player." "I heard she went to jail for killing an old man." People can make up so pretty insane things, but Kaho was never in the mood to correct anyone.

She was heading toward the door since school would be over in about 20 minutes. She dropped her bag at the entrance and bolted down the sidewalk. She wasn't watching wear she was going and WHACK! She ran right into someone. She got up and dusted herslef off "Oh sorry." She looked up. It was Akuma.

Kaho got into a fighting stance. "Get away from me!" She said. She ran right pass him and she looked ahead of her there was a dagger in the sidewalk. He was throwing daggers at her. She turned back as a dagger hit her in her left side. She dropped to her knees gripping onto the dagger. "Ass hole!" She yelled at Akuma as he walked away. "Come back here..." She said rather breathless. She glared down at the dagger with the blood gusting from it. She pulled it out painfully and threw it at Akuma. She missed by like feet feet.

She wrapped her arms tightly around her waist in pain. She stared down at the puddle of her own blood on the sidewalk. Flames surrounded the area aand sweat was dripping off of her face. She heard a voice and looked up. "Yusuke?" She fire around her all went out with a puff of smoke and she stared at him weakly. "Yusuke, I feel yucky." She said and she fell to the ground, but she didn't even feel it when her head hit the hard cold sidewalk.

Ai Ran down the hill to the figure standing alone in the bloody field of death. She pressed the katana against the figures neck. "Don't move unless you want to die." Hoshi ran ahead to see who the person was. Kaho! It was Kaho indeed. She stared at them. This can't be.. She thought. "What is your problem?" Kaho yelled. "I'm Sorry, Abunai, but I cannot allow you to kill so many innocents!" So This Kaho's name was Abunai? ...Abunai and Ai... So they were enemies?

Ai had tears in her eyes as did Abunai. "I am so so sorry." Ai said before cutting the throat of the girl who would one day be Kaho. Hoshi took a step back as Abunai fell to the ground. Ai was shaking terribly. She stared at Abunai in disbelief. She dropped the bloody kanta and ran. She ran all the way to the edge of a chill and she would have ran right off it but there was a small hand on the sleeve of her kimono. "Seiki how did you get here?"  
The small boy looked up at her tearfully. "Don't jump sister." He said.

Just then Akuma came running. "DAMN YOU TENSHI WHERE IS THE SOUL?" He yelled. Ai bent down to Seiki's height with eyes full of tears. "This is how it has to be, Seiki, my brother." The little boy was sobbing uncontrollably now. "No sister!" Ai jumped off the egde off the cliff and fell to her death with a confused Hoshi standing cluelssly in the middle of a blood filled area.

Everything was black again. Hoshi was almost crying. "I...I...I..." Hoshi couldn't seem to get it out that she killed her very best friend in the world. Just then there was a girl in front of her. It was Ai. "Hoshi..." She said. Hoshi blinked. Could the memory see her now? "Hoshi don't blame yourself. It had to be done." Hoshi looked at the black ground, at least she thought it was the ground.

"Am I going to have to kill her again?" Hoshi yelled. "Maybe. It depends really... but that's not why I'm here. You have the jewel now." Ai told her. Hoshi blinked. "Do not let Akuma get it or it'll end all life. Don't let him kill Kaho. He will gain her power. You have to kill him. You have to." Ai said sternly. Hoshi nodded weakly. "Where is.." Ai put her hand over her heart and her whole body began to glow a crystal blue as did Hoshi's. "Keep it safe."

Hoshi sat up fast in her hospital bed. The blonde nurse was standing in the room smiling. "Oh Your awake!" The nurse said happily. "Where is Kaho! Where is Akuma! TELL ME WHERE ARE THEY!" Hoshi said standing up now. "W-what?" The nurse blinked.

( Wheee I love this chapter. sowwy there really is not cliff hanger is there? Nope. What do you think? any good? The reason behind the past characters names are because Abunai means dangerous and Ai means Love and it suited them Please review I will add more ASAP!)


	6. Hoshi's Jewel

( Hi everyone. I have writers block but I.m gonna try to write this anyway.. )

Chapter 6

Hoshi's Jewel

"Uh.. um. Miss. Hishari? Your looking for her, yes?" They nurse asked Hoshi. "Yes! Where is she you worthless blonde!". Hoshi yelled at her. "She is in.. the room across the hall..."  
"SHE'S HERE! WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE!" Hoshi yelled at the nurse before storming out of the room. "Miss Hoshi! I don't think your fully recovered yet! Heey!" The nurse yelled but Hoshi couldn't care less.

Hoshi opened the hospital room door and walked in. She blinked and stared at her friend laying motionless in the white in the creepy room. She looked around for a chair, but there were none. So she walked back over to her hospital room. The nurse was long gone by now. She grabbed the chair that was by her bed and dragged it across the hall and over by Kaho's bed.

"Hi Kaho.." Hoshi said a she sat on in the chair. "How ya doing?" Kaho didn't answer. Kaho wasn't even awake, but Hoshi kept talking anyway. "How long have you been here..? How long have I been here?... Let's see...umm. I had a really weird dream and stuff." Hoshi nudged Kaho it see if she would get up. "You were in it. But ..." Hoshi trailed off. " So...um...I... uh..." Hoshi couldn't think of anything else to say. She tapped Kaho on the shoulder a few times. "Kaho...?"

Kaho blinked and sat up. She rubbed her eyes. "Where...?" Hoshi's eyes lit up.  
"Kaho! Your alive! Your alive!" Hoshi yelled hugging her friend tightly around the shoulders. "Oooow! Hoshi!"

"Sorry." Hoshi said letting go of her.  
"Wait.. HOSHI! YOUR AWAKE!" Kaho yelled.  
"So are you!

" Please be quiet" The nurse said peeking in. They girls glared at her until she left.

"Hoshi let's go... I hate it here." Kaho said. Hospitals were her worst enemy. She hated it there more then she hated school and that was saying a lot. Hoshi smiled and pinched her friends cheek playfully.   
" Are you sure your ready to leave the doctors already? What is nurse blondie wanted to talky with you." Hoshi said in a childish bubbly voice, like the way you would talk to an infant. Kaho galred at her and pinched Hoshi's cheek as well.  
" Are you sure your ready to leave Miss. I'm-gonna-sleep-in-the-hospital-for-three-days?"  
"Three whole days!"  
"Yeah. Buy me ice cream."  
Hoshi blinked. Ice cream was more then a little bit off topic.  
"Pwease?" Kaho continued. " I have got hurted. I need ice cream." Kaho had a tearful begging look on her face. Was ice cream really that important right now?  
" Kay. Ice cream."

The girls left the hospital without telling a soul. They would most likey be declared missing on the news and everything, but it didn't matter. They could she the headlines now. "Two girls go missing. Are the hospital really safe?" They go to the ice cream shop in minutes since it was only a short walk from the hospital.

About 10 minutes after they had gotten there ice cream Yusuke and his friends came running up.  
"What the hell are you doing not at the hospital!" Yusuke yelled at them.  
" All better." Kaho said licked her ice cream innocently.  
"What do you mean 'All better'!  
" Why so worried, fellas?" Hoshi asked them smirking and on the verge of laughing.  
"Idiots." Hiei said rolling his eyes. Hoshi just had to say something.

"Ah! Hiei learned his first word!" He glared bloody murder at her.

" Shut the hell up you worthless angel, I could kill you in a heartbeat!"  
"Fine go ahead!"  
Hiei actually drew his katana. Yusuke glared at him as did Kurama and Kuwabara.  
" Hiei! What are you doing!" Kurama asked him. Hoshi was so up for a challage after being asleep for so long. She dropped her ice cream and spread her arm at her sides.  
" Fine! Come get me! Kill me! Beat me to a bloody pulp! Come on!" She challenged. Truth was she had no idea whether he would really attack her or not , but she was to stubborn to back down now.

The fight between Hoshi and Hiei was going to have to wait, because, there was no one around, and so Akuma was around. He walked up to them, sword in hand. He pointed it Hoshi. " You cannot run away anymore, Ai." He glared at her. " You have your memories back, yes?"  
Hoshi just stood there. She had gotton some information about her past, but she knew what he was looking for. And she had no idea where it was.  
" I don't know where it is so take a hike!" She yelled at him forgetting about Hiei entirely.

Akuma changed the subject when he say Kaho sitting at a table holding a vanilla ice cream cone.  
"Out all ready, lil Ookami?"   
"Hey you leave these girls alone! Get a freakin life!" Kuwabara yelled at he. Akuma glared. " I will settle the score with the Tenshi, you have no right to interfere." He but up a barrier around himself and Hoshi so that No one could get to them. Kaho ran up to the it and pounded on it, but it was no use. It felt just like glass. The others attacked it as well, but still nothing. All they could do was watch.

" I said I dunno where it is, your wasting her time!" Hoshi screamed at him. She thought that maybe volume would convince him to back off.  
"Oh no, my dear Tenshi, You don't have to tell me. I already know." He held up a dark green soul in his left hand. "You remember Seiki, do you not?" That name hit Hoshi like a brick. Seiki. Her little brother, Seiki. " Well, he met a sad ending this afternoon." He smirked at her. Hoshi's eyes widened and the image of that little innocent face in her memories filled her head. He killed him. Her dear sweet little brother Seiki. He killed him. "You bastard!" Hoshi yelled at him. Her angel wings her now visible and a look of rage placed upon her face.

She raised a fist her to punch him but he squeezed the jewel in his hand. Suddenly a sharp stabbing pain shot through Hoshi's whole body and her chest glowed crystal blue. She clutched her shirt in and a dropped to her knees. The light was so bright that she couldn't see. It was the longest most painful 3 seconds of her life. When Akuma let go of the jewel the pain as well as the light stopped. Hoshi got un shakily still holding her shirt with one had. Sweat was all over her now flushed face. "W-wha...?"  
" Your brothers soul. Not powerful on its own.. but connected to your mothers soul it is. That is how I found where you had hidden it. Tricky tricky girl hiding the jewel in your own heart. It didn't work did it?" He said squeezing the jewel in his hand again sending a jolt of pain through Hoshi's whole body. She screamed at the top of her lungs as Akuma laughed like the mad man he was.

Meanwhile Kaho was desperatly trying to break the barrier with a rock. Kurama was looking for some form of weak spot, with no luck. The others were all talking (agruing/yelling) about how they could get through. Well, everyone but Kuwabara, who was just kinda rambling on and on about nothing. Loudly. Yusuke was getting so annoyed. "SHUT UP!"   
" But! but! Buuuut!"  
" Shuuuut uppp!"

Akuma let go of the jewel and smirked. "Give up?" Hoshi found the energy to glare at him but there was none to stand up. Talking was painful and breathing was becoming next to impossible. Though she did mange a come back. " No... s-s-stop... y-you... ass...h-" She did not however get to finish her statement before a fit of coughed erupted. When it finally stopped Hoshi looked at her hand to make sure she didn't cough up a lung or anything. There was no lung, but her hand was completely drenched in blood. She looked back at Kaho who was screaming something that Hoshi could not hear. Then she looked back at Akuma who was smirking evilly. He knew that there was no way he could lose.

"Monster... " Hoshi said quietly.  
"What was that?"  
"Monster!" Hoshi yelled trying to get up. Akuma was laughing again. "Yes, and just what do you plan to do about it?" He asked. Hoshi was up on her feet by no, but just barely. HE squeezed the jewel again. Hoshi shrieked and fell back to her knees.

Next thing she knew Hoshi was soaking wet laying on the ground. She looked dizzily ahead of her. A jewel... A blue jewel. She blinked. It was covered in something red. She noticed the that ground around her was also covered in the red liquid. Then it hit her, blood. Her very own blood. She didn't feel any pain though. In fact she didn't feel anything at all. But she couldn't move even a little bit. She saw a hand pick up the jewel. Akuma. He was laughing. Seconds later her disappeared along with the barrier and the jewel.

Kaho ran over to Hoshi. " Hoshi! Hoshi! Are you okay! Can you hear me!" Hoshi heard every word, but she could not respond.

Yusuke and the others were talking as well, but Hoshi couldn't hear them.  
"We can't take her to the hospital," Kurama said. "She would die within hours." Yusuke nodded. Hoshi had lost gallons of blood. "We have to take her to spirit world. Yukina can heal her, right?" He asked in Hiei's direction. Hiei nodded and walked over to Hoshi. He picked her up and Kaho continued spazing out with words like. " Oh my god!" and "Holy freaking shit!"

Kaho was sitting in the hallway of some big building in spirit world. Hoshi was in the hospital wing, since it was going to take Yukina a few minutes to get there. Kaho wasn't aloud to go see Hoshi until she was settled. Hiei was standing near the door to Hoshi room leaning on the wall and all the others were keeping busy. Finally Yukina arrived and said a quick hello to everyone before jogging into Hoshi's room. On the way there she tripped on her kimono about three times.

She came back out of the room smiling and told everyone that everything was A-okay. Kaho bolted into the room as soon as Yukina had said that. When Kaho got into the room she saw Hoshi hugging her knees staring at the ground. "Hi Hosh-" Kaho started but Hoshi cut her off.  
" He got the jewel... I failed."

( Um... yeah... thats the end of the chapter and stuff More soon.)


End file.
